


Oh, Fitz.

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, I'm headcanoning that now, Tumblr requested, jemma and fitz have a cat named monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr by thenoiseandthefunk; fitzsimmons + "boo"<br/>So yeah it turned into this.<br/>I can't really say much you'll just have to read, it's very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Fitz.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenoiseandthefunk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thenoiseandthefunk).



Jemma had a long and stressful day at work and wanted nothing more to go home and take a bath and head straight to bed, Fitz said he wouldn’t be home til really late because he claimed that he and Mack were going out to play poker with Trip, Hunter and Coulson, but Jemma knew that they were just going to try to get Coulson to agree to let them work on Lola.   
Jemma opened the door to the apartment, she glanced at Monkey, their cat, (it was a bargan because Jemma wanted a cat and Fitz wanted a monkey… and also the apartment doesn’t allow real monkeys) who managed to get on top of the fridge again.   
Jemma sighed, honestly, could his name be more accurate?  
Jemma made her way towards the bathroom when someone jumped out from behind her and screamed “Boo!”  
Jemma quickly knocked the person down and nearly broke his nose before she realized it was Fitz.  
” _Fitz_!” Jemma exclaimed, “Don’t do that! I nearly broke your nose!”  
Fitz just grinned, “I think you broke my back though.”  
Jemma rolled her eyes and offered him a hand to pull him up, “What happened to poker?”  
"I realized how you play poker." Fitz said sheepishly.  
Jemma let out a sigh, “Oh  _Fitz_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, feel free to leave comments and kudos.  
> I've decided to make a headcanon where Fitzsimmons get a cat named Monkey, I think he'll come up again in some of my fics. :)


End file.
